Una noche a tu lado
by Lenayuri
Summary: Las vacaciones de Harry no pueden ir mejor... hasta que el ascensor muggle en el que se encuentra se detiene abruptamente dejándolo encerrado con la última persona que habría esperado estar: Draco Malfoy.


**Fanfic escrito para el Travel Fest 2014 de la comunidad hd_espanol en Livejournal.**

**Prompt**: _#26_

**Ciudad**: _Bariloche, Río Negro, Argentina._

* * *

**Una noche a tu lado**

Había llegado a Bariloche hace apenas cuatro días y la ciudad le había enamorado.

Desde su habitación en el hotel Llao Llao hasta el puerto de San Carlos y a pesar de fingir ser un turista muggle, Harry se estaba divirtiendo.

Mientras se dirigía a la oficina de correos, el Auror agradeció en su mente una vez más a Hermione por haberle _obligado_ a tomar sus vacaciones y prácticamente enfundarle el boleto de avión muggle, su pasaporte, maleta y alguno que otro añadido que fuese necesario.

—_¡Deja de comportarte como un niño, Harry!_— fue el grito de Hermione luego de una de sus tantas discusiones por su forma excesiva de trabajar y encerrarse en su hogar sin siquiera salir al Callejón Diagon —_Sé que odias que la prensa te acose, pero volviéndote un ermitaño y un obseso del trabajo no vas a ganar nada_.

—_Siempre puedo tratar_— fue su intento para que la bruja dejase de ser tan _molesta_ y desistiera en su perorata. Sabía que ella tenía razón, ¡Merlín si no la tenía!, pero el estrés, sumado a su dolor de cabeza, lo mantenían en un estado de irritabilidad frecuente. Cosa que Hermione ya sabía, por supuesto.

—_¡Harry James Potter!_— y Harry supo que eso sólo le acarrearía más problemas .

Y sus problemas no se presentaron hasta el viernes siguiente donde Hermione fue a su cubículo a dejarle un par de formularios vacacionales y recordarle que _debía_ firmarlos o de lo contrario…

Y Harry, al no querer que su amiga terminase tal frase, había llenado y firmado el papel, el cual fue entregado por él mismo al Jefe Jenkins quien le sonrió a su novato estrella, aceptando la solicitud y con sólo un —_Ya era tiempo de que te tomaras un descanso, Potter_— le despidió de su oficina.

El lunes siguiente, Hermione ya tenía todo preparado para él.

Harry no podía estar más agradecido con su amiga por obligarle y si bien el clima de la región era frío, no era nada que un ligero hechizo calefactor no pudiese solucionar.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, Harry saludó a la recepcionista del edificio con su español oxidado y preguntó por la oficina de correos. Estaba en el tercer piso.

Había comprado un par de tarjetas postales para sus amigos y hasta el momento no había podido enviarlas. Sabía que de haber usado el servicio muggle normal, era más probable que él volviese a Londres mucho antes que las postales, pero al descubrir que tenían un servicio _especial_ de envío, no se preocupó demasiado. Estarían arribando al Londres mágico esa misma tarde sin ningún problema.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor, Harry comenzó a pensar en lo que haría esa tarde.

Una maldición en inglés lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y al girarse, se encontró de frente con la última persona que habría querido ver en aquel sitio. Draco Malfoy estaba presionando su nariz en un gesto que Harry muchas veces había visto en Hermione ante alguna locura que Ron o él habían hecho.

—De todos los malditos lugares del planeta, tenía que encontrarte _justamente_ aquí— dijo Draco con pesar en sus palabras, pero sin la malicia de antaño.

Al seguir con los ojos cerrados, Harry pudo pasear su vista sin pudor por el cuerpo del otro mago sin preocuparse de que lo descubriera. Aunque no pudo ver mucho debido a la densidad de su ropa de invierno.

—Hola a ti también, Malfoy— saludó cortésmente mientras el ascensor _por fin_ llegaba. Harry entró y antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente, usó su mano para detenerlas —¿No vas a entrar?

Draco suspiró, consultó la hora en el pequeño reloj que había encima de los números del ascensor y entró con una ligera mueca en la cara. Harry sonrió mientras dejaba que las puertas se cerraran. Después de presionar los botones correspondientes, ninguno dijo nada.

Ni un minuto después, el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente logrando que ambos magos trastabillaran sosteniéndose de lo único que había a su alcance, es decir, el otro. Harry carraspeó mientras se separaba del cuerpo de Draco y se acercó hasta el panel de control, pero antes de presionar algún otro botón, la mano de Draco detuvo la suya.

—¡Qué piensas hacer, Potter!

—Er… ¿ver si hay algo malo con el ascensor?— murmuró algo inseguro.

—¡Por Merlín, ibas a presionar botones al azar!— Harry tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada hasta que Harry rompió el silencio —¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Draco le observó como si no pudiese creer que había hecho una pregunta así —No lo sé, Potter, pero estos trastos muggles nunca me dan confianza. Sólo porque ya se me hacía tarde es que opté por usarlo.

—Mmm… y qué hacías aquí, de todas maneras— preguntó el Auror con curiosidad.

—Trabajando, idiota, ¿qué más?

—¿Trabajando? ¿Tú? ¿En el lado muggle de _cualquier cosa_?— la incredulidad en la voz de Harry pareció ser el detonante del genio del otro mago.

—Por si no lo sabías, _Potty_, hay una división mágica en el último piso de este edificio.

—¿Ya volvimos a los insultos, Malfoy?

—¿Y cuándo los dejamos?— retó Draco mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la cantidad de sarcasmo y sorna que llevaban sus palabras, _algo_ faltaba. Era ese algo que había perdido al crecer y darse cuenta que las riñas del pasado debían quedarse en el pasado.

Pero eso no le quitaba la espinita de joder a Harry con insultos.

—Por cierto— dijo Harry de pronto —¿qué hora dijiste que era?

—No lo dije.

—Malfoy.

—Eran las tres con cinco, ¿por qué?

—¡Maldición!— Harry se quitó las gafas, cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes antes de suspirar y volver a ponerse las gafas.

—¿Qué?

—Hay un festival, Malfoy, un festival muggle que comienza hoy y donde la mayoría, sino es que todo el poblado, participa.

—Y eso qué tiene que ver con-

—Que hoy todos, _absolutamente todos_ suspenden labores una hora antes para alistarse y asistir.

La comprensión de las palabras de Harry le golpeó como una _Quaffle_ en un partido de Quidditch y optó por hacer lo que cualquiera en esa situación haría: tener un ataque de ansiedad.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Auxilio!— gritó mientras trataba de abrir las puertas del ascensor con sus manos.

Harry, que estaba tratando de entenderle al manual _en español_ del tablero se acercó a Draco y lo detuvo antes de que se lastimara con el metal —Draco, tranquilízate, con alterarte no vas a solucionar nada.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Harry había usado el nombre de Draco, en lugar de su apellido.

—¡Cómo quieres que me calme, cabrón!— replicó vulgarmente el mago —¡Estamos encerrados en esta caja _muggle_ de metal! ¿Y si se cae?— preguntó mientras se sostenía de un costado del ascensor —¿No crees que las paredes se están acercando?

—Draco, no está pasando nada, _tranquilízate_— el tono autoritario pareció funcionar con el histérico mago porque cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer por el Auror —Ahora, respira conmigo y no pienses en nada.

Draco así lo hizo.

Cuando Harry sintió que Draco ya estaba al menos un poco más tranquilo, le dijo que se sentara.

—¡Se me va a congelar el culo, Potter!

Harry se carcajeó —¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre, Draco?— y acto seguido, obligó a Draco a sentarse a su lado en el piso.

—Cabrón— siseó el mago al verse obligado por el otro.

—No te preocupes— le aseguró el Auror —estás conmigo, ¿qué puede salir mal?— dijo Harry mientras sonreía de nuevo. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de sonreír, el muy bastardo?

Draco le envió una mirada que claramente transmitió su pensamiento: _¿hablas en serio?_

Harry se carcajeó y pareció ser lo que Draco necesitaba para que se tranquilizara un poco más.

—Además— volvió a hablar Harry —dudo que alguien no note tu ausencia, si dices que ibas a tu trabajo— una leve tos a su lado le interrumpió —¿Qué?

—Sí iba a mi trabajo, Potter— aclaró Draco mientras jugueteaba con el botón de su abrigo —pero trabajo solo.

—¿Cómo? Pero si tú dijiste-

—¡Sé lo que dije!— interrumpió con brusquedad —Pero en mi sección sólo somos tres magos y los otros dos siguen en los andes recolectando información de la flora y fauna mágica de la región. Yo volví porque ya había terminado, pero ellos…— Draco suspiró —trabajamos solos, Potter.

—Entiendo— murmuró mientras estiraba sus piernas.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos pero éste no era incómodo, no del todo.

—¡La recepcionista!— gritó de pronto Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando entré, saludé a la recepcionista— dijo como si aquello fuese toda una proeza —¡Seguro que ella recuerda que me vio entrar y no me vio salir!

Harry se veía tan feliz que Draco casi se sintió mal de destruir su pequeña burbuja. _Casi_.

—Lamento decirte esto, Potter, pero no había ninguna recepcionista cuando yo llegué.

—¿Qué?

—Lo más probable es que, como tú bien dijiste, ella ya esté en el festival.

—¡Carajo!

.

Unas horas después, aunque pudieron ser minutos, Draco estaba listo para tirarse de los Andes. Harry se había acostado en el piso del ascensor y comenzado a platicarle de su vida. De _toda_ su vida. Como si no le supiera ya.

Draco nunca iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero tenía todos y cada uno de los reportajes donde compañeros y amigos aparecían. Y la mayoría de ellos eran del Auror que aún seguía contándole de la vez que atraparon a un hombre que decía ser la reencarnación de Voldemort y se había rapado la cabeza e intentado que los sanadores de San Mungo le hicieran una _operación_ al puro estilo muggle para ser igual a él.

Había terminado internado en el ala de Enfermedades Mentales en el área de baja peligrosidad.

Draco siguió escuchando su voz y en algún punto, ya no supo lo que decía el Auror, pues sólo era consciente de la forma en la que las ondas de su tono de voz chocaban con sus oídos, haciéndole vibrar con el sonido. El mago no era ciego, sabía que Harry era apuesto y no se mentiría a sí mismo al decir que había un ligero _morbo_ en saber si lo que se contaba en _Corazón de Bruja_ era cierto.

Aquello que decía que el Auror tenía un cuerpo de infarto que escondía muy bien bajo las túnicas de Auror o que era un amante excepcional. Claro que no se fiaba al cien en esas publicaciones amarillistas, pero ahora que tenía al Auror frente a él, tumbado sin preocupaciones, como si fuese una nimiedad que ambos estuviesen encerrados hasta quién sabe qué hora en un ascensor muggle.

De pronto, Harry se sentó con rapidez y se acercó a Draco con un brillo en la mirada que debía ser ilegal —¡Vamos a aparecernos!

Draco dejó que el shock por la declaración de Harry lo sacudiera un poco antes de gritarle —¡¿Estás loco¡! ¿¡Cómo pensaste en algo así, Potter!? ¡Es que tu cerebro ya no funciona por el exceso de frío o siempre fuiste así de imprudente!

Harry frunció el ceño y se alejó tan rápido como se había acercado —¿Qué tiene de malo mi idea?

—¡Todo!

—Eso no me dice nada.

—¡Podemos escindirnos, idiota!

Harry parpadeó ante la firmeza de la voz de Draco y de no haber estado poniendo atención, se habría perdido el ligero tono temeroso del otro mago. Él nunca había tenido accidentes al aparecerse, pero recordó aquella vez que Draco casi perdió el brazo al escapar de…

Dejó que los recuerdos se esfumaran antes de cruzarse de piernas y sentarse frente a Draco. El mago estaba intentando serenarse para evitar caer nuevamente en un ataque de pánico y Harry sonrió ante el carácter que se había formado el otro mago.

El Auror se dio cuenta de que Draco ya no era el niño mimado y asustadizo de hace años. Ahora era un hombre – bueno, algo así como un joven adulto – que se valía por sí mismo.

Harry sintió un ligero calorcito en su pecho y un espasmo en el estómago.

—Lo siento— murmuró Draco de pronto, desviando la mirada mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría su cuello y orejas. Harry creyó que se veía _tierno_ así.

—¿Por qué-?— su respuesta llegó con un sonido parecido a un rugido del estómago de Draco. Era como la décima parte del sonido que hacía el estómago de Ron cuando tenía hambre.

El estómago de Harry respondió antes de que su dueño pudiese decir nada. Draco no pudo contener la risa.

—¡Esto es simplemente maravilloso!— clamó teatralmente Draco —ambos tenemos hambre, estamos aquí varados hasta tal vez mañana y no tenemos nada que nos ayude a…— el mago cortó su diatriba al notar que Harry buscaba entre sus bolsillos —¿qué buscas?

Harry no le hizo caso y siguió buscando. Cuando lo encontró, clamó un triunfal —_¡Ajá!_— y colocó una pequeña bolsita frente a él. Draco le observó, esperando a que le explicase qué era aquella cosa cuando pareció entender lo que tenía frente a sí.

—Por favor, dime que tienes algo para pedir rescate, un mensaje o algo.

Harry hizo una mueca —No, pero al menos tengo comida… bueno, son dulces pero-

—En este momento, te acepto cualquier cosa, Potter.

Tras dividir las golosinas en partes iguales, Harry volvió a sentarse al lado de Draco. Hacía un poco más de frío y se preguntó qué hora sería. No podía lanzar un _Tempus_ porque Draco se ponía histérico si sacaba su varita, aún peor si es que trataba de usarla.

Golpeándose la frente con su mano por su estupidez, sacó de otro bolsillo un pequeño reloj de pulsera que se asemejaba mucho a los relojes muggles que Hermione le había regalado —_No creo que quieras lanzar un _Tempus_ frente a un muggle cuando desees saber la hora, ¿verdad?_— definitivamente le levantaría un altar a su amiga por ser tan precavida.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Se había inclinado ligeramente para ver lo que Harry tenía en su mano derecha pues al estar a su izquierda, no podía distinguirlo.

Saber que Draco estaba tan aburrido como para preguntarle por cualquier cosa que hacía hizo que sonriera una vez más. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había sonreído en aquel ascensor.

—Un reloj que me dio Hermione— ante la ceja arqueada de Draco, explicó —aparenta ser un reloj muggle, pero es mágico, no debo preocuparme por el lugar en donde esté porque me dirá la hora exacta.

—¿Y qué hora es?— apuró Draco —¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

Harry murmuró para sí mientras veía la hora. Eran apenas las ocho de la noche y no sabía si sorprenderse de que el tiempo había pasado relativamente rápido o preocuparse de que aún tenían que pasar una noche juntos.

—Apenas cinco horas.

El quejido Draco fue toda la contestación que recibió.

.

Cuatro horas después, Draco estaba temblando a su lado.

La temperatura había bajado considerablemente y Harry estaba seguro de que se sentía aún más en el ascensor debido al metal. Había notado que Draco no llevaba mucha ropa abrigadora, sólo lo esencial, y se preguntó si el mago lo mandaría a freír mandrágoras si le proponía _acercarse más_ para entrar en calor.

_Aunque te gustaría entrar en calor de otra forma, ¿verdad?_, una vocecita se burló de él. Harry tuvo que darle la razón a su cabeza.

Sintiendo un leve espasmo a su izquierda, Harry suspiró. _Todo se solucionaría con un hechizo_, pensó mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el par de guantes de piel de dragón para pasárselos al friolento mago a su lado.

Draco parpadeó confundido al ver las prendas que le eran ofrecidas. Harry frunció el ceño ante el mutismo del otro y exclamó —¡Por las pelotas de Merlín, Draco! No voy a hechizarte ni nada, sólo acéptalos.

Draco pareció notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del Auror, pero no dijo nada.

.

Dos horas después, Harry había comenzado a cabecear.

El cansancio de su caminata al visitar el lago Nahuel Huapi ya le estaba cobrando factura. Si bien Harry podía mantenerse despierto con facilidad debido a su trabajo, también estaba el hecho de que se encontraba de _vacaciones_ y quería dormir.

Bostezó por tercera vez y trató de estirarse pero algo, mejor dicho, _alguien_ se lo impidió.

Draco por fin había caído rendido ante el cansancio y estaba dormido. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su hombro y unos mechones de cabello rubio cubrían su frente. Harry se quedó un momento apreciando el rostro durmiente de Draco, colocó con cuidado su cabello tras su oreja y en un acto totalmente Gryffindor, besó su frente.

La piel de Draco era cálida, suave y su cabello olía a hierbas silvestres, un aroma dulce y fresco y a algo que debía ser enteramente _Draco_.

Harry se quedó dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando sintió que el ascensor se movía.

Despertó con calma a Draco para evitar que se agitara por el movimiento y cuando lo hizo, el mago pareció no darse cuenta de dónde o cómo estaba, o si aún estaba dormido, pues se acercó a Harry y besó sus labios de forma pausada, sólo un rozar de labios.

Harry sintió que el mundo podía terminar en ese instante y nada más le importaría.

De pronto los labios de Draco se separaron bruscamente de los suyos y al abrir los ojos notó el rostro aterrorizado del mago. Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y revelaron el vestíbulo.

Draco prácticamente salió volando del lugar, dejando a Harry en el ascensor con su corazón latiendo rápidamente y con el nombre de Draco estrangulado en su garganta.

.

Harry pasó lo que le quedaban de vacaciones buscando a Draco, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Supuso que o bien le estaba evitando o de verdad estaba ocupado.

No tuvo más tiempo para preocuparse por el paradero del mago pues debía tomar su transporte que le llevaría al aeropuerto de Bariloche para tomar su vuelo de vuelta a casa.

Bajó al lobby del hotel, entregó su llave y mientras esperaba comenzó a recordar su _aventura_ en el ascensor. No sabía bien en qué trabajaba Draco, pero supuso que sería algo equivalente al _Departamento de Control y Preservación de Animales y Plantas Mágicas_ en Londres, y aunque reconocía que las probabilidades de volverlo a ver eran casi nulas, no perdía las esperanzas.

Sabía que por el momento no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Draco; incluso si el beso en el ascensor había significado algo, ambos tenían una historia que contar, cosas que hacer, vidas y sueños que seguir… y tal vez, si estaba destinado a ser, volverían a encontrarse y ahí sí, Harry no iba a soltar a Draco por el tiempo que estuviese con él.

Así fuese un día, una semana o un año, lo sostendría y no lo dejaría.

Cuando el portero le indicó que su taxi ya había llegado, Harry tomó su maleta, su abrigo y se encaminó a la entrada del hotel.

Por pura suerte, o tal vez el destino, giró su rostro a su izquierda y pudo reconocer, sin dificultad, el cabello rubio de Draco que se movía al compás del viento frío que había en el lugar. Harry sonrió al verlo y se acercó hasta donde el otro mago estaba parado, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_. Harry casi se abría reído de la escena, pero sabía que Draco no lo vería con buenos ojos.

Al llegar frente a él, ninguno dijo nada por un breve momento hasta que Draco carraspeó y metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacando los guantes de Harry.

—Olvidé agradecerte por lo que… en el ascensor…

El Auror notó el nerviosismo nada propio de Draco y decidió salvarlo un poco —No hay de qué— aseguró —pero no los quiero de vuelta.

Draco lució ofendido —¿Es porque los usé yo?— expresó con dureza.

—No es eso, Draco— Harry había descubierto que decir el nombre del mago era como comerse una rana de chocolate: le dejaba el sabor dulzón de la golosina en sus labios, la sensación de placer en la lengua y un calorcito en el pecho.

—¿Entonces, qué?

—Un regalo— y Harry tomó los guantes y se los puso a Draco.

Draco no rebatió las acciones del Auror.

Parecía que Draco iba a decir algo pero nada salió de sus labios entreabiertos, Harry dejó ir las manos de Draco sabiendo que no debía apresurar las cosas y con la firme esperanza de que se volverían a ver.

—Nos vemos, Draco.

Y Harry se despidió con un movimiento de su mano, entró al taxi, y dejó a Draco en la entrada del hotel.

.

—_Pasajeros con destino a…_

Harry dejó de prestarle atención a la voz que en ese momento anunciaba que ya debía abordar su vuelo. Bostezó un poco y estiró las piernas en asiento en el que había estado sentado mientras esperaba que su vuelo fuese anunciado.

Ya había hecho todos los trámites pertinentes y había comprado algunos regalos de último momento. Y si era sincero, no quería irse de Bariloche.

Con el último llamado para abordar, Harry tomó su abrigo, su maleta y caminó hacia la señorita azafata que recibía los boletos. No parecía ser el último, por suerte.

Ubicó su lugar y guardó su maleta en el maletero para después sentarse, acomodándose para un vuelo que sabía iba a ser largo y tedioso. Le hubiese gustado aparecerse, pero no tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Además, no siempre podía experimentar cosas _muggles_.

Cerró los ojos y esperó por la indicación previa a despegar. Alguien se sentó a su lado, pero no le tomó importancia.

—Espero por tu bien que este cacharro muggle no se caiga— Harry abrió los ojos para comprobar que sus oídos no le habían mentido.

Draco estaba sentado a su lado, frunciendo el ceño, quejándose de lo incómodo de los asientos y de las formas absurdas que los muggles tenían para volar.

—¿Draco?— preguntó casi con miedo de que todo fuese una alucinación.

—Sí, Potter, ¿a quién más esperabas? ¿Al Ministro?

Ninguno pudo evitar reírse por la situación en la que estaban, ganándose leves quejas de sus vecinos.

—Pero qué… es decir, cómo… tú no…

—Tan coherente como siempre, ¿no?

—Pero-

—Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, Potter— declaró Draco —Además, me sentí nostálgico de mis raíces y pedí que me transfirieran.

—Pero-

—¿Es qué no tienes otra palabra en tu vocabulario?— se burló mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones —Alégrate, _Potty_, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. ¿Qué harías con tu aburrida vida si yo no estuviera?

Harry no respondió, sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió afectuosamente —Tienes razón, ¿qué haría yo sin ti, Draco?

—¿Lo ves? Da gracias a que estoy aquí.

—Gracias.

Draco le sonrió, tomó su mano y respondió —Es un placer, Harry. Es un placer.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota final**. De antemano una disculpa por la tardanza (debí haber publicado ayer) pero a veces la vida real no se compagina con el fanfiction y hay que tomar decisiones que no siempre satisfacen a todos.

A la persona que dejó el **prompt**, espero que te haya gustado y haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas. Ojalá y la histeria de Draco no te haya parecido muy OoC, pero recuerdo a una amiga hacerme eso cuando se nos paró el ascensor por 5 minutos en un viaje.

Este fanfic también está publicado en AO3, Slasheaven y Amoy-Yaoi. Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar. :)


End file.
